Wiesław Paleta
Wiesław Paleta – drugoplanowy bohater serialu Blok Ekipa, emeryt. Opis postaci Jest on osobą, która niedawno przeszła na emeryturę (w odcinku, w którym debiutuje, idzie jeszcze do pracy). Jego największą wadą są chroniczne gazy, które, jak sam uważa, są spowodowane przez kotlety mielone, którymi karmi go żona, choć ta uważa, że powodem przypadłości Wiesława jest pite przez niego w dużych ilościach piwo. Jest on też bardzo mściwą osobą, wielokrotnie rewanżował się za poczynione mu jego zdaniem krzywdy. Starszy człowiek mocno zmęczony życiem, dla którego jedyna bliska dusza w jego utrapieniu to suczka Sabaka. Wiesław zadebiutował w odcinku 23. Po kolejnej kłótni z żoną o pierdzenie, mężczyzna spędzał czas na papierosie na balkonie. Tam dostrzegł, jak ziomeczki naruszają jego dobra osobiste w postaci Kadetta, więc czym prędzej zadzwonił po straż miejską. Główni bohaterowie odpowiedzieli mu tym, że zmienili podłoże pod autem z kostki parkingowej na zieleń, w wyniku czego mężczyzna otrzymał mandat za parkowanie na trawniku (W mandacie błędnie napisano jego imię zamiast Wiesław, Władysław). Dwa odcinki później, emeryt przygotował zemstę. Podciął przewód hamulcowy w Szerszeniu i oddalił się od auta. Jego misterny plan zadziałał jednak na jego niekorzyść, bo auto, z którym później zderzył się Polonez, okazało się być jego własnym. Jego rutyna trwa już szmat czasu. W kolejnych epizodach widać, że nic w jego życiu się nie zmieniło, w dalszym ciągu głównym elementem codzienności są sprzeczki z małżonką o ciągłe pierdzenie. W końcu jego cierpliwość się wyczerpała. W odcinku 109 usiłował popełnić samobójstwo przez powieszenie, ale został uratowany przez przebywających przypadkowo w pobliżu głównych bohaterów. Przed próbą suicydialną zdołał dokonać zemsty na znęcającej się nad nim Halinie: postawił stolca na środku dużego pokoju. W odcinku 123 chciał otruć kotlety mielone przyrządzane przez Halinkę, ale ona bez jego wiedzy zamieniła talerze i po zażywaniu środków odurzających z nieznanego pochodzenia tańczył nago na Rondzie Wiatraczna w rytm Polki Galopki. W epizodzie 133 po kolejnej kłótni małżeńskiej wyszedł z mieszkania mocno zdenerwowany. Spotkawszy ziomeczków na klatce schodowej, udał się z nimi do zaparkowanego przed blokiem Opla, by pić z nimi wódkę. Walo wpadł na genialny plan. Cała czwórka udaje się do monopolowego. W momencie, gdy towarzystwo udawało zainteresowanie towarem na półce, Wiesław puścił śmierdzącego bąka, który wypłoszył wszystkich na zewnątrz, co ziomeczki wykorzystali na wykradnięcie alkoholu ze sklepu. Po całonocnym melanżu w aucie, Paleta niemal umarł na skutek nawdychania się własnych pierdów. Na oddziale szpitalnym odwiedziła go żona, która przyniosła mu do jedzenia mielone. W odcinku 186 przyłączył się do zawodów "Siłacze Grochowa", nie zaliczył pierwszej konkurencji o podnoszeniu 100 kg wagi z Solaris, a drugą konkurencję przegrał z powodu jego gazów. Wiesław Paleta pojawił się również w odcinku specjalnym we śnie Spejsona. W prehistorii był strażnikiem wioski. Gdy zadął w róg, by zawiadomić o niebezpieczeństwie, został ugodzony włócznią przez bandytę z obcego plemienia. Udział w programie Wojtas szuka żony Paleta wziął udział w programie po to, aby wygrać rękę Marianny na złość swojej żonie. W wyścigach traktorów zajął drugie miejsce, jadąc na Fetorze. Dojenie krowy nie poszło mu jednak najlepiej, gdyż nie wiedząc jak to się robi, wsadził rękę głęboko po sam łokieć pod ogon krasuli. Niestety w pierwszym odcinku odpada z programu , choć jego występ na tym się nie skończył. W odcinku drugim udzielił wywiadu telewizji, w którym groził, że się zemści za odpadnięcie z programu. W kolejnym epizodzie zrealizował swój plan. Postanowił otruć świnię jednego z uczestników, doprowadzając tym samym do jego eliminacji z programu. Galeria Paleta na balkonie.png|Papierosek na balkonie Paleta w łóżku.png|Z żoną w łóżku Wiesław Paleta 2.png|Wiesław w granatowej kurtce Wiesław Paleta 3.png|Paleta "puszcza bąka" Fetor kabina.png|W traktorze Paleta wisielec.png|Nieudana próba samobójcza Paleta jaskiniowiec.png|We śnie Spejsona. Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe